1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wave barriers and seawalls. More particularly, it refers to a method of constructing a wave barrier and seawall reinforcement from interlocking blocks held in place by pilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Erosion control blocks having one or more openings through the blocks are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,145; 4,175,888; 4,413,924 and 4,479,740. The blocks described in the aforementioned patents are laid in a pattern over a bottom structure in a manner to present the openings within the blocks to the force of incoming water. The purpose of this pattern is to dissipate the incoming wave force. This pattern acts to prevent erosion along shorelines but is not satisfactory to protect wave barriers and seawalls from strong storm surges nor to reinforce the seawall itself since the blocks can be upended and moved by the force of a strong wave. A method of protecting a wave barrier and seawall against a strong wave and reinforcing the seawall against movement due to soil and hydraulic pressures and erosion force is needed.